Prison Council
by GiMaPi
Summary: Hinata is sent to Konoha County Jail to coucil the inmates, but what happens whe the inmates become attracted to the young heiress
1. Arriving

Hi guys,

I have read a story a few days ago called 'Forgive me god for I have sin'' and in it Hinata is a Catholic sister and she goes to a prison to pray for prisoners…

But since I'm not Catholic I have no reference to that story so I've come up with my own original reason (kind of) for Hinata to go to a prison.

Ages:

The rookie nine and Gaara are 22

Kankuro is 23

Temari is 24

The Akatsuki members are 25

Now…

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

My name is Hinata Hyuga I'm currently heading to Konoha county prison, to council the inmates.

Why on earth the warden thinks the inmates need counseling is beyond me.

The car stopped followed by the door opening (in case I forgot to mention she's in a limo)

I stepped out of the limo and bowed to the driver saying a quick thank-you.

I walked to the front door and pulled it open.

It was just like I imagined…

Depressing

All grey, people in handcuffs being shoved through double doors, A few women pleading with cops.

I stood with my back up against a wall for 30 minutes or so until things began to calm down.

When they did, I walked to the front desk.

''Excuse me my name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm here to council the prisoners,''

When the man didn't look up I stood up on my toes and peered over the desk to see what he was looking at.

He was reading a book, looked like Guinness book of world records or something like that.

I waved my hands in front of the book so he would notice me. He looked up at me and straightened up.

''Can I help you miss?'' he asked clearly mad I interrupted his reading.

I crossed my arms a replied just as rudely ''As I stated before my name is Hinata Hyuga and I'm here to council the prisoners,''

He reached to his left and pushed a red button.

There was a buzzing sound and the double doors opened.

He rested his head on his right hand ''Down the hall, turn left and it's the door at the end of the hall,''

He paused to turn the page ''Miss Tsunade will show you where to go,''

''Thank you,'' I stated and walked through the double doors.

I followed the guard's directions down the hall, turn left, and knocked on the door at the end of the door.

I waited for a few seconds then knocked again.

This time a man answered ''Enter,''

I opened the door to reveal a very formal office it reminded me of a mansion library. In the middle of the room was a larger wood desk and large black chair. Sitting at the desk was a man with spiky white hair tied in a pony tail, I went to shake his hand.

''My name Is Hinata Hyuga, I was sent by the Konoha mental rehabilitation unit to council the prisoners, I'm looking for Ms. Tsunade,''

He smiled ''She's busy right now but I can help you my name is-''

''JIRAIYA!'' a woman yelled.

A woman with blond hair pulled into pigtails stomped into the room and grabbed Mr. Jiraiya by his collar

''You lousy little worm, you think just cause he's your godchild you can let him wander around the prison unsupervised!"

Mr. Jiraiya tried to pry her hands off of his collar ''Relax Tsunade he is a good kid he just has a short fuse, he can be trusted,''

Ms. Tsunade hit him on the head ''If he was a good kid HE WOULDN'T BE IN JAIL YOU IDIOT!''

She shoved him out the door ''Now go tell him if I find him outside of his cell again I will put him in an early grave DO YOU HEAR ME JIRAIYA!''

He nodded and took off running.

Ms. Tsunade sighed and sat herself at the desk, shaking her head ''Such fools,''

Then she looked up noticing me for the first time.

She smiled and stood to shake my hand ''You must be Hinata Hyuga it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Tsunade Senju I'm the warden here,''

I nodded ''I was wondering where I will working here and exactly whom I will be working with,''

She nodded and went over to one of the filing cabinets in the back of the room ''You will be working with a variety of prisoners: from serial killers to taggers to arsonists and rapist,''

I am not going to lie I was a little frightened when she told me I was going to be working with rapist but it's all part of the job.

She handed me a folder ''These are the prisoners you'll be working with today, I leave you to look over those files, while I prepare you patients,''

Then she left the room, and I sat down in the large chair and opened the file.

_Let's see what will be working with_

''These files are extremely descriptive,'' I said looking over the first one

Name: Naruto Uzamaki

Crime: Assault with a deadly weapon

Age: 22

Date of birth: October 18th

Family: Godfather Jiraiya

_Oh this is the kid Ms. Tsunade was talking_

Then there was some more very personal information

Including hobbies, favorite foods, and even what type of girls he was into.

_Next we have…_

Name: Deidara

Crime: Serial bombing

Age: 25

Date of birth: May 5th

Family: None

Then more personal details

_Now…_

Name: Itachi Uchiha

Crime: Serial Rape

Age: 25

Date of birth: June 9th

Family: Sasuke Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha

_And finally…_

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Crime: 1st Degree Murder

Age: 22

Date of birth: July 23rd

Family: Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha

Just as I finished reading about Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, Ms. Tsunade opened the door and said ''Are you ready to meet your first patient?''

I nodded and followed her out of the room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I really like to hear what you think so far

So please review


	2. Naruto And Deidara

Hi guys,

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, school has started and I have homework even on the weekends. Which I think is stupid, what gives them the right to make us work on the weekends!

Also this chapter has some kissing and stuff (I mainly say that for my friend)

Anyway enough of my ranting

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Your first patient today will be Naruto Uzamaki,'' Ms. Tsunade explained as we walked through several halls ''He is a generally good kid, he gets loud and energetic at times but it's harmless,''

I nodded almost running into an inmate, because I was shuffling through Naruto's papers.

I accidentally bumped into Ms. Tsunade.

_Why did she stop?_

Unbeknownst to me we had arrived at where I would be working with the inmates. She opened the door and I blinked.

This room was beyond plain; all that occupied the space was a large desk, recliner and a long-chair (I don't know what they are called but you know what I'm talking about)

They chairs were black and the room white.

I cocked an eyebrow as I stepped into the room.

''What do you think of the room?'' she asked me.

_The jail cells are more cheerful than this,_

But I lied and said ''I like it, it's a very good work environment,''

She smiled ''I'm glad you like it now if you wouldn't mind waiting here I'll go get Naruto,''

I nodded, and she left the room.

I sat down in the recliner and began to review Naruto's files

_Let's see, he assaulted a man with a crowbar after he insulted a girl he was with_. _He likes eating ramen, watering plants, and playing basketball .He dislikes… Sasuke Uchiha? That's odd, why would he hate Sasuke Uchiha? _

When the door opened again I looked up and Ms. Tsunade smiled at me and pointed at the man behind her ''Naruto this is Hinata Hyuga, Ms. Hyuga this is Naruto Uzamaki,''

The man beamed at me and grabbed my hand and shook it furiously ''Nice to meet ya Hinata, I'm Naruto, I'm looking forward to working with you,''

Ms. Tsunade smacked him on the back of the head ''It's Ms. Hyuga to you delinquent!''

Naruto pouted ''You're really mean Grandma,'' Then he froze as if realizing something he put his hand on his chin and nodded. Then he leaned towards Ms. Tsunade ''Is it that time of the month?''

That earned him another smack on the head.

She turned to me ''If he tries anything,'' she handed me a meter-stick ''Hit him with this, trust me it's the only way to get him to do anything,''

I hesitantly took it from her.

''I'll be back in 1 hour, behave Naruto,'' she then exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Naruto gave me a huge smile, I smiled back and motioned for him to sit in the long-chair.

He did and I sat in my chair with my note-pad and his file, and began to skim the files looking for something I could start a conversation with.

''So it says here you are in for assault, can you tell me why you assaulted someone?''

''Hmm let me think?'' he tapped his chin. I cocked an eye brow, _you'd think the reason you're in jail would stick in your memory,_

He snapped his fingers and turned to me with a smile ''I went out to a club with a girl, and some dude called her a whore, so I hit him with a crowbar,'' he crossed his arms and nodded like he had just said something genius.

I was confused ''Where did you get a crowbar?''

He thought for a second before replying ''They were doing construction on the building next door,''

''Oh,'' I wasn't sure what to say. I looked at the section marked hobbies ''So you like eating ramen,''

He nodded furiously ''Ramen is supper yummy, I like all kinds, miso, pork, chicken, beef all kinds, what kind do you like?''

He was talking extremely fast so it took me a second to realize what he said. ''Um, I like chicken ramen,''

He nodded ''That's cool'' he looked back at the ceiling and for the rest of the session we talked mainly about his hobbies and interests.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation, and Ms. Tsunade poked her head in ''Sorry to interrupt,'' she started ''But it's time for Ms. Hyuga to see her next patient,''

Naruto grabbed my hand and shook it ''It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hyuga,''

I was pleasantly surprised, I smiled back ''The pleasure is all mine,''

He went out the door and Ms. Tsunade said ''I hope he wasn't to irritating,''

I shook my head ''He wasn't irritating at all,''

''Really,'' she turned to leave and I could barely hear her mumble ''I wonder why?''

I wasn't sure what she meant by 'I wonder why' so I pretended I didn't hear it.

A few minutes later I heard two pairs of footsteps approaching.

Ms. Tsunade entered with a young man who resembled Naruto a little (you all know what Deidara looks like so I won't begin to explain his looks, all the inmates wear orange jump suits)

His eyes were narrower, almost seductive; he walked over to me, grabbed my hand and kissed it.

''It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata,'' I blushed, I blushed at almost any contact with men.

''Mr. Deidara, '' Ms. Tsunade called. He turned his head ''Yes warden?''

She narrowed her eyes ''I will ask you to refrain from any contact with Ms. Hyuga,''

He pouted and I blushed even harder, _He-he's so sexy, _''I'll try my hardest Ms. Warden,''

She narrowed her eyes, but left the room. He looked back at me and smirked. I made forced my blush away.

He leaned in and placed his hands on the arms of the chair, ''So Ms. Hyuga, why don't we skip the talking'' he put a hand under my chin and leaned in even closer ''And get straight to the fun part,''

I widened my eyes, _what the hell kind of therapist does he think I am?_

I put my clipboard over his mouth and pushed him away ''I'm not sure what kind of therapist's you've had in the past but I can assure you I don't sleep with my clients,''

He moved the clipboard and smirked ''That's what the others said,''

I shoved him away forcefully and stood up ''Mr. Deidara, you may have been able to seduce those other women but I assure your tricks will not work on me!''

He cocked an eyebrow, his smirk still on his face, ''Who said they were all women?''

I could not hold back the blush that claimed my face, I took a step back ''I-I…'' I didn't know how to respond to that.

Then he acted, he grabbed my arms and forced me into the long chair so fast I couldn't even respond.

He kissed my neck, and I tried to push him away ''Deidara, stop it right now!''

I felt his smirk grow and he raised himself so he could look in my eyes ''Don't worry Ms. Hinata I'll be gentle''

He returned to my neck kissing, licking, biting and I became very frightened.

_Oh no! What should I do?_

It was when his hand began to slide up my shirt that I screamed.

''NO DON'T!'' I yelled terrified.

To my relief the door slammed open, and Ms. Tsunade yelled ''DEIDARA, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!''

He straightened up and looked at Ms. Tsunade ''Uh-oh,''

Ms. Tsunade glared daggers at Deidara ''Uh-oh is right you pervert!'' She stormed over and grabbed the back of his collar pulling him off me.

''You are in so much trouble you idiot!'' he turned to the door ''JIRAIYA!'' she yelled.

Within seconds he appeared in the door-way ''Yes, Tsunade?''

She shoved Deidara towards him ''Take this idiot to my office we'll talk there,''

He nodded and dragged Deidara away by his collar.

Ms. Tsunade sighed and turned to me and bowed deeply ''I cannot express how sorry I am Ms. Hinata,''

I didn't want her to worry so I pretended everything was okay ''It's okay Ms. Tsunade, I'm fine''

She straightened up ''I am truly sorry, if you'll follow me I'll show you where you will be staying,''

I smiled and began to follow her.

Although I was cool on the outside on the inside…

_**KYAA! No, no ,no I don't want to stay here I want to go ho-ho-home, I don't want to be around perverts while I sleeeeeeep!**_

We exited the main building and headed towards another building about the size of a small apartment, on the way passing a basket ball court.

As we passed all of the guys began to holler at, I assumed, me. They yelled things such as ''Hey baby!'' ''Where did you come from sweet thing?'' ''How 'bout a kiss sweet heart?''

I kept my head down and began to walk faster.

Finally we reached the room where I would be staying, she showed me the bathroom and all that stuff.

After she left I plopped down on the bed and quickly went to sleep.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I ended it so quickly because I was in a hurry to get it done

If I have time I'll come back later and rewrite it, but for now this is it.


	3. Itachi

Hi guys

To 'InFieryPeace' thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story!

To 'maxsunnyAK 47' actually I was thinking he was more bisexual

To 'Neko-Neko-Happyface' Thank you very much! :DDDDD

Let's start the show!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Hmm,'' I ducked under the covers as the curtains were opened and the light hit my face.

''Rise and shine Ms. Hinata were burnin' daylight,'' Ms. Tsunade's voice piped.

_More like daylights burning me, _I thought sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

''You have two new patients today and you have the two we didn't get to yesterday, so let's get done with the two from yesterday ASAP,''

I sighed throwing the covers off, _might as well get it over with_.

I dug through my bags until I found a dark blue sleeveless shirt with ruffles around the lower collar and a black skirt.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then quickly applied dark blue eyeliner, and just above that a thin line of sky blue eye shadow, no lipstick or blush. I hated wearing lip gloss; I had a habit of licking my lips and gloss doesn't taste good.

I pulled my hair into a pony tail and pulled on my black heels. Ms. Tsunade was waiting for me outside my room.

She smiled warmly at me ''Ready to go?'' she asked.

I nodded, and she clapped her hands together, ''Wonderful, now let's begin,''

O.O.O.O.O.O

I yawned following Ms. Tsunade; I was generally good in the mornings if I wake up by myself, if not I could be a little crabby, and tired.

''So first today is Itachi Uchiha,'' she handed me his file ''If you don't mind I would prefer myself or one of my guards be in the room with you, especially after the Deidara incident,''

I nodded; I honestly didn't want to be alone with any of these men.

This time I went to the person's cell with Ms. Tsunade.

Needless to say I was terrified, as soon as we entered the holding area I was terrified; the inmates screamed and hollered and tried to grab me. I grabbed the back of Ms. Tsunade's shirt and walked as close to her as I could.

Finally after what seemed like ages we arrived at solitary confinement… Wait…SOLITARY CONFINMENT!

I staggered back until I leaned against a wall.

''I-I-I-I-I'm counseling someone in s-s-s-solitary c-c-c-c-confinement!'' I cried out.

Ms. Tsunade looked at me with a cocked eyebrow ''Yeah, what's the big deal?''

''The big deal! I-its solitary confinement those people are really dangerous, and after Deidara I-I-I-I ohhhh''

I slide down the wall and put my head in my hands ''I don't know if I can do this Ms. Tsunade,''

She patted my head ''Don't worry this kid is fairly calm, he just lost his temper, once….or twice…..okay it was several times but he's calm now,''

I whimpered; she was not making me feel any better.

She grabbed my wrists and pulled me to my feet ''Don't be scared, he may be dangerous but he's not stupid,''

After that comment Ms. Tsunade practically had to drag me down the hall. We first had to go through several corridors. At each corridor there were two guards and each time Ms. Tsunade would swipe a card on this little keypad and then enter a number code, and the code looked to be different at each door.

All this security was only making me even more nervous.

We finally arrived at the man's cell (it's one of the ones that you can't see into) Ms. Tsunade swiped her card and pulled the door open.

''Mr. Uchiha, it's time for your therapist is here,''

This so called Uchiha was sitting on his bed against the wall, staring out a small, barred window. When Ms. Tsunade called out his eyes drifted over to me,

''So she is,''

I blushed slightly; I didn't know whether to be attracted to this man or afraid of him.

(STOP! Okay before we go any further I want you to guess which Uchiha this is, Sasuke or Itachi, if you paid attention it should be easy to guess…..Well did you guess? Did you? Okay then I won't keep you in suspense any longer)

''Hinata, this is Itachi Uchiha,''

He was quite handsome his lone black hair hung in a low ponytail; his tear troughs made his dark eyes seem even more mysterious.

He stood from his seat on the bed and walked towards me he gently grabbed my right hand and raised it to his lips ''It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Hinata,''

With my hand still on his lips he gave me a gentle, beautiful, smile.

My knees felt weak, _I think I'm in love, _I thought getting lost in Itachi's eyes.

''Okay,'' Ms. Tsunade said in exaggerating each letter.

She put her one hand one hand in front of our faces and pushed us away from each other.

She pulled us out of the small confinement area and down the long series of hallways.

As we walked she began to talk about…something, I wasn't really listening, to busy getting staring at the beautiful man next to me.

Finally Ms. Tsunade pulled ahead of Itachi and me, and let go of our arms. I blushed as he moved so close to me his arm brushed mine.

I shook my head and began to listen to what Ms. Tsunade was saying ''…And if you so much as touch Ms. Hinata, you'll be in big trouble, do you hear me Itachi?'' she looked back at him.

He nodded ''Of course Ms. Tsunade,''

She smiled and looked away.

He may have said he understood but as soon as she turned away I felt his fingers dance across my back until he reached my waist. Then he roughly pulled me into his chest.

''Oh!'' he put a hand over my mouth. Then he raised a finger to his lips, shushing me. I looked at Ms. Tsunade as she disappeared around the corner, completely unaware that we were no longer following her.

I blushed and looked at Itachi ''Why did you do that?''

He smirked at me.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN CLIFF HANGER!

Now if you paid attention I said in the beginning of the story the first person was Itachi, but I totally forgot about that when I wrote the little ''Which Uchiha is it?'' bit, why?

Because I'll write part of the story and write some more like 3 days later, so I forget things okay? If you see me do that again let me know


	4. Authors note

Hey guys,

I've recently been grounded from the computer, and my mom won't let me on the computer at all (she doesn't know I'm on it now

So I won't be able to update my stories for a while

I'm very sorry, and I'll try my very hardest to update ASAP

From,

GiMaPi


End file.
